


A Man or a Weapon

by Supermage



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermage/pseuds/Supermage
Summary: Genji thinks to himself is he a man or is he a weapon





	

Over Watch Disbanded. Genji Shimada could not believe it. After everything that they had done for the world, the people that they had protected, and lives that had been saved once they were no longer of use they were cast aside with nothing more than a good luck in the world. Despair were all that he could feel as he realized that he no longer had a purpose in this world. All he could do was pack his bags and hope for the best.  
Genji stopped by the full mirror in his room on the way out. And has he saw his reflection he thought to himself what am I. have I really just become a weapon of the government. True the agents who were in the field with him like McCree and Mercy treated him like one of the team. The heads behind the scenes that was a different story. They made him a slave when they put that bomb in his neck. If he ran he died, if he talked he died, if he did anything that they didn’t like he died. They said it was because of his criminal past. Genji didn’t by it for a second there were others with much darker pasts that were controlled in their ranks that didn’t have these precautions in them. Perhaps it was for the best that Over Watch was gone then they couldn’t make anyone else a weapon like they did to him.  
He then mused about his own appearance. Before the incident with his brother h was quite a handsome young man if he did say so himself. Now he looked like a killer robot from one of his old video games. Genji then let out a small chuckle when he realized he had killed so much as a member of Over Watch that he stopped trying to keep track of how many deaths were because of him while as a member of the Shimada crime family he never once ended a life. As he clenched his synthetic hands together he then realized these hands didn’t belong to him. They belonged to Over Watch. Just like the rest of the suit. While he could live without the suit he needed it to walk and do the things that Over Watch needed of him. Like killing. Without there suit he would be short both his hands and the damage to his spine prevented him from walking.  
Genji then lifted his robotic hand to the mask over his face. The mask. At first he liked the mask not only did it look cool it was shield that prevented him from getting to close to anyone ever again like his brother. But now the mask was no longer a shield but a representation of the loss of his humanity. Because of the mask anyone who did not personally know him thought that he was a weapon that he was just a machine created for sole purpose of killing. But the sad thing was in a certain light it was true.  
At that moment Genji knew his goal. He would go and try to find his humanity again. He would repent for each and every last life that he took for someone else. He would no longer be a weapon for someone else he would become Genji Shimada once more. But first he would need to find Mercy for a very special operation.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my head canon but the reason why Genji has the suit is during the attempt on his life he took severe damage to his spine and the suit is an exo suit that allows him to walk and be a ninja. he can live without it. think Darth Vader without the burns and both of his legs that is how human he still is.


End file.
